


Bitten!

by LittleMoMoe



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bats, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cliffhanger, Creampie, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Lemon, Making Love, Mystery, Oral Sex, Short Story, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire!Allen Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoMoe/pseuds/LittleMoMoe
Summary: Murdered victims around town have been increasing. Lately, bodies of young women are found mummified and mutilated. No one knows why or how these crimes are commencing. Reluctantly, the reader, you still have to go to work with a killer on the loose. That is till you come across a small injured bat that manages to sink its teeth into the meat of the story. Beware, though, as you may have met something worse than a psycho killer.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> An old short fanfiction. The first 2 chapters have, I guess, fluff or at least modest interactions while the last chapter is just smut. So feel free to skip chapters if you want, I won't judge.

****ANOTHER BODY FOUND!**** The newspaper's heading is practically screaming at me in all dark letters from the front page. ****A young woman, sixteen years old, Caucasian with long chestnut hair brown hair, no identification records or name;**** The words are drowning into the pools of ink, the heaviness of the living situation weighing down on my shoulders.

 _'How many does that make it?'_ sympathy for the family and the deceased pours from my heart as I read those dreadful few words. Fear for my safety pricks to the surface. _‘Five? Ten? This month alone with the same calling card? Are the police even trying at_ _all_ _?’_ heavily sighing has I lay this morning’s paper on the table.

 ** **Two pin-sized holes were found around the neck and the trapezius. Not a single drop of blood or any other form of bodily fluids anywhere around nor inside the body of the deceased woman;**** It read exactly like a line straight out of a horror story. Even I couldn’t believe it. ****Body slightly mummified, all women stay indoors after sunset, no late-night outings or strolls, till the culprit is apprehended.**** Leaning back in my chair as I cross my leg over my knee, frowning more as I reach out for my mug.

 _‘Young girls are the main target, huh? Just my luck.’_ I take a long sip of my now lukewarm morning tea, glancing sideways at the clock hanging on the wall.

The little hand hovering warningly over the ten as I've come to the same decision that is enough bad news for one day, let alone a whole week. Sitting up from the dining room table, belly and spirits both full and satisfied. I have about an hour to shower and get ready for my job at the local book cafe, Dark Magic.

 _‘Best that I get to it then.’_ stretching my arms over my head as I walk down the small hallway of my studio apartment.

It didn't take me long to get ready for work; it never does, but I felt eerie to be walking alone during the day by myself in the empty streets. Usually, people would be bustling through here on their usual business route for a quick pick-me-up breakfast. Sometimes even the cafe would be full every morning, but now, not even a car drove by the lonely streets. Also, if it wasn't dark outside, it did nothing for my nerves. I felt that I had to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure nothing would jump out.

 _‘Maybe I need to stop over-thinking so much.’_ a nervous sweat breaking across my brow, my worry eyes keep darting to any wavering shadow.

I held my arms close to my body, blocking out the slight biting of the cold winds of fall, which made the world look amazingly colorful. Continuing down the sidewalk path to Dark Magic as the leaves flutter and fell from outstretched branches made for a sight to behold. I can make out the cafe's simple exterior, painted the building in warm, welcoming colors of mocha brown and rich cream. A slightly faded-out sign is hanging over the door. Simple decor shows through the clean full windows with the bookshelves lining the wall's far right side. As I got closer, I felt that I could breathe a sigh of relief, like looking at an oasis or a place of safety since the police station is around the corner up ahead.

An almost too quiet sound greets my ears. It was soft that it could have quickly gone unnoticed if the streets were busy like any other day. I pull my hand away from the handle. Before I knew it, I made it to the front of the building with me standing in front of the door, blinking quizzically before glancing over my shoulder. A sort of a squeaky-chirping sound coming from behind a neighboring tree by the minimalist building, under what looked to be a pile of fallen leaves. My curiosity peaks as I walk slowly and deliberately over to the subtle heap. Something small shifts underneath the dead foliage, and the odd noises seem to continue and grow louder then softer.

 _‘Is it a bird? Or maybe it’s a mouse of some kind?’_ my thoughts wander as I found myself kneeling by the moving pile, brushing my fingers over the heap while parting the leaf after leaf as slowly and carefully as I can muster.

That is till I feel something piercing my flesh, two needle-like fangs found themselves digging into my digit. My eyes widen as I notice the large ears and fluffy white body of the monster that’s biting into my finger.

“A-A BAT!” I find myself screaming in both the surprise and horror of my discovery.

Quickly I bring my hand up instinctively only for the creature to still be clinging onto my digit for dear life, digging its terrible teeth further in my flesh. Its claw gripping on my wrist, I can see it's big purple-ish eyes looking up at me. And for a moment, I thought it too looked taken back when it realized who it decided to sink its awful fangs in. A big, oddly shaped scar ran over the left side of its puppy-like face. If it wasn't currently biting me with possible diseases, I would have thought it was the cutest thing I have ever seen. Boldly, I pry the bat off my finger as it flaps feebly with its webbed wing while the other lamely hangs as if it was broken or something. It was using a handkerchief to wrap around it, eagerly snapping maw and small broken body. Checking my wound, beads of scarlet swell to the surface of the damaged skin and run down my finger like a tiny creek.

"God damn it, look at what you did, you little monster!" I growled while keeping a firm grip on the now screeching bat as it panics even more. "I got to take care of this, and with my luck, you're probably full of diseases!" holding the beast with both hands as walk away from the building, deciding I'll call in sick once I got this checked out.

 _'Great, the hospital's practically at the other side of town.'_ frowning more as I briskly jog down the narrow road. _‘Guess I have to make a slight detour to their house…’_ my mind drifts off to one of my friends who happens to some medical knowledge and experience under their belt. _'Hopefully, it'll be nothing worse than a typical bite wound, and I'll just get a slap on the wrist while taking the whole day off.'_ bitter mixed with wishful thinking as I feel the creature finally stop its useless struggling. Now the only thing that I can think of is it's breathing and fast heartbeat.

I was glancing down as I brought it closer to my breasts while jogging down the empty streets. Its head nestled comfortably in between the crevice of my bosom. How odd that it would freeze up like that. It also looked like it was blushing. I must be seeing things because there is no way that animals could get embarrassed over something like this. Halting my jog as the idea hits me, boldly, I hold up the creature to get a better look at it.

“As I thought, you’re a boy!” I proudly exclaimed only for the bat to somehow fluster even more as it tries to wiggle free from my hold once more. “Geez, I didn’t know animals get embarrassed over things like this too…” blinking as the creature flinches before going limp again in my hands.

 _‘This day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder,’_ my thoughts keep spiraling as I continue down the road, picking up the speed once a particular building came into view. _‘I really REALLY hope Jr. or Bookman is home right now because this is an emergency!’_ my breathing is coming out in irregular patterns, and my hair that I took so long to look decent is now a mess. _‘This is why I don’t do sports,’_ frowning as I see my reflection in the glass door to the Bookman’s herbal supplement and makeshift medicine store.

Taking a deep breath to calm my rapidly beating heartbeat and regulating my rapid breathing as my friend has told me to do many times before. Quickly knocking on the front door with the back of my knuckles, I kept the creature secure near my chest with the cloth covering its nipping maw even though it hadn't made another attempt to do so. I could hear steady footsteps on the other side of the door; I wasn't sure who it was as they were still at the far side of the door till the familiar messy head of red-hair came into view to my relief.

"Huh? What are you doing here? And so early at that?" his one emerald green eye widens in surprise, tilting his head while staring at him with many more questions bubbling up to the surface. "Not to mention, aren't you supposed to be at work right now? What are you holding? Did something happen?" like a fountain, the questions flood from his thin lips as he unlocks the door for me, letting me step inside finally from the brisk morning air.

“Couldn’t you save your questions till I get inside?” frowning my brow as he closes the door behind me, a small bashful smile graces his rather handsome face that I’ll never admit makes my heart flutter. “It’s pretty cold outside, you know?” playfully scolding him as I forcefully jab my finger against his chest.

"S-sorry, but can you not strike me? It hurts." a small awkward chuckle slips past while he scratches the back of his head, clearly embarrassed about his unwitted rude behavior.

"That's the point." blanking as I adjust the bundle in my hands. "Anyway, do you have any medicine for rabies or something cause I had a little incident…" I begin to trail off as I held the small white bat up for Lavi to see my dilemma. |Watching as he too blinks at the creature before taking an exaggerated step back in surprise.

“W-what are you doing with a bat?” his voice rising to a girlish shrill while holding his arms over his face, fear plastered over his features.

"You wouldn't believe me otherwise, that's why!" I shout back at Lavi's outlandish criticisms, they have always lead to arguments, and this wasn't going to be any different judging by how he was looking at me. "Besides, I think it got hurt somehow, just take a look at the poor guy's left-wing here." I went on while holding the animal in a certain way so that Lavi would be comfortable enough to approach and take a closer look at it.

“Oh, so it’s a boy?” Lavi finally starts to lower his guard a little while I try not to notice the mockery dancing in his green eye.

“Yeah, and the little monster bit me, see?” I scold him while holding my finger up for him to look at it.

As we were both now looking at the poor creature's wing, even I started to notice how odd it looked. The different texture and color it had in comparison to its entire small body. Then I see the awful tear that ran down the webbing nearest to its shape, frowning as I look up at Lavi, hoping for answers. Except I could see that he too had his questions flooding his mind while giving the bat a thorough look over without getting too close.

"How about you use our phone to call your work cause I have a feeling that you won't be going to work today." his face becomes stern as he points at the phone hanging on the wall. "Also, you can put that little monster in the cage here till I get it and you fixed up," he adds while stepping around the counter—the pile of books to pull out a small cage.

"Isn't that the cage from when you had a pet bunny?" I blink at the contraption before walking closer as he opened the small door for me as I placed the bat inside.

“Yep, now let us see what we can do about that pretty little finger of yours.”


	2. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're in the afternoon, and the sun is setting on a rather handsome young man. What a day! Is this love at first sight or is something else at play here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last 'soft,' chapter so the next one will be, eh, mostly smut.

It didn't take Lavi long to bandage-up my finger, but it did feel like it was taking a lifetime to find the treatment for rabies. Even if I'm not infected with a disease by some miracle, that doesn't mean there wasn't something wrong with me. So hopefully, Lavi will be back soon to do those tests he promised me. Calling in sick seems it was the right call. Even my boss decided to close up early because the killer was still on the loose in the area. Once, glancing at the clock, I notice that the sky began to change its color from a vibrant blue to a golden horizon. 

_‘The days sure are getting shorter,’_ my thoughts wander off for a moment till I heard the hurried footsteps coming down the stairs from my left.

"Looks like we're short on supplies," Lavi calls out to me once he made it to the bottom step, panting lightly. "But I got something that should hold you off till I can get back, here." he hands me two little purplish-pink pills and a glass of water. "It slows down any form of infection and spread of various diseases, one of the old panda's remedies. It works wonders." Lavi went on while wearing that big goofy grin of his.

"Are you sure?" I murmured while looking at the medicine lying in my palm; I raised an eyebrow quizzically at his favorable position. 

"Of course, I'm sure we use this when we treat our patients all the time." he praised.

I still have my doubts, but regardless I pop the pills into my mouth and chug the water down as fast as I could. The medicine taste so bitter that I almost want to throw-up. It started to dissolve way more quickly than I thought it would. Shaking it off while handing Lavi the empty glass, his green eye sparkling with amusement. 

“I guess I could’ve warned ya about the taste.” he chuckled before walking away to the kitchen.

Junior left soon after, leaving me along with both my thoughts and the little squeaky-chirping beast in his cage. With nothing better to do, I found myself sitting cross-legged by the creature as it poked at the bars with its long claw. From the elbow to the long spread out bony fingers, the bat's left-wing is a deep-red color and rough, scaly texture, while the webbing remained white like the rest of the body. The top of its head had a cute tussle of longer fur, giving the awful beast the appearance of hair. The more I found myself observing him, the more it felt like he too was watching me. 

_‘What an odd-looking bat, I wonder if it’s a new species or something?’_ humming in thought as I scoot in closer, his little nose wiggling as he sniffed around curiously in his enclosure.

Then his large violet eyes flashed a vibrate red-hue. I leap back onto my feet in surprise when the door to his cage opens by itself. The creature springs free and dives behind a large pile of books in the corner while I'm still rilling on what occurred only moments ago. Sweat pouring down my brow as my heart is thumping in my chest like a drum. 

_‘W-what the hell was that?’_ my eyes are scanning frantically for any signs of the now loose wild creature. _'Normal bats don't do tricks like that, so what the hell is it?'_ nervously swallowing a thick wad of saliva as I walk around the empty cage as slow as possible.

A tower of books from the other side of the room topples over. I flinch as I spun around to see nothing there. More scrapping sounds like claws scratching against the walls and floors; few cabinets shook as if something substantial ran behind them. My heart feels like it's going to explode at this point, my pulse quickening as my body broke out in a cold sweat. You know, I used to run several different kinds of scenarios every morning through my mind on how I could die; I thought it would let me come to terms with death in a sense, but a literal monster bat was not one of them. 

_‘M-maybe I can get out of here before it decides to attack me again,’_ glancing at the door with hopeful eyes. _‘No, don’t be stupid, if I go, the damn thing might instead go after Lavi!’_ shaking my head of the selfish thought before gritting my teeth and clenching my hands together. _'Just, calm down, you might have imagined the whole thing.'_ swallowing a dry lump in my throat as I moved around one of the cabinets, I can hear something shuffling behind it, causing the doors to rattle in its wake. 

“H-hello?” my voice barely rose above a whisper, but that seemed more than enough to halt whatever was moving back there.

Peering into the darkness, I could barely make out a hunched over at a shapeless figure, and an icy shiver shoots down my spine. Licking my chapped lips, I work up to courage to push the cabinet over a hair, some of the fading light to reveal some evidence of where I'm looking. A young, somewhat pale teenaged a lean boy with a muscular physique, gray, almost snowy white hair came down to his shoulders, and his purple eyes looked to be the size of dinner plates. His body shook while he continued to press himself further into the shadow of the cabinet, even with his back was against the wall. 

A familiar, strange scare ran over the left side of his face with a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, it hooked slightly at his cheekbone then follows his cheek down close to his chin. His left arm caught my attention the most, how the skin appeared to be a deep crimson and scale-like with the black fingernails that almost looked like claws and arrow-shaped markings forming along his shoulder blade. His clothes looked torn and ragged as I notice some fresh scars that married his body as well through the open patches. I didn't know if I should feel relief or be entirely horrified that a stranger was hiding behind the cabinet of my friend's store. And yet here I am staring at him and probably gaping like a fish out of water, even with the odd appearance, he looked so unrealistically handsome that it hurt. 

“Hey, um.” he flinched once I open my mouth, frowning my brow more at his antics. “You should be back here, and did you happen to see a little odd-looking white bat fly back here?” I went on while leaning in closer to the young man, his hands shoot up to cover his mouth and then shakes his head frantically. 

"No, huh? That's too bad, here let me help you out of there." sighing as I offer him my hand, patiently waiting for him to take it, but he stares at it wide-eyed. "What's the matter? I don't bite, promise." cocking a brow with a slight chuckle, this seemed to calm the young man as his shoulders relaxed.

I couldn't help but notice that he reached out with his right hand while covering his mouth with his left. His hand felt soft and warmer than I thought humanly possible as I pulled him out from behind the shadows. His eyes looked like amethyst shining in the sunset that it took my breath away for a moment as he stood a good inch or two taller than me. Suddenly my face feels hot as I tear my look apart, letting go of his hand in the process as I can hear the thumping of my own heart in my ears. Now he's the one who looks confused as he slightly cocks his head as if they were a pup, still keeping his mouth covered his crimson hand as he chuckled. Turning back around, it was his eyes that showed me the gentle smile. I pouted at this guy's increasing weird behavior. 

"S-sorry," he finally speaks, but his voice is blocked out by his hand being in the way. "It's just, you looked adorable, blushing like that," he added as another wave of embarrassment washes over me. 

_‘N-no one’s said that to me before!’_ my thoughts spiral out of control as I held my face in between my hands, _‘W-what should I say? Is this flirting with me all of a sudden?’_ my face felt like it was on fire now.

“T-Thank you, um, my name is-” I wanted to kick myself for stuttering so much over being embarrassed by a simple compliment.

The young gentlemen seemed to relax more as he removed his hand from his face. Finally, I could see his delicate features even better in the dying light. Somehow he looked even more charming with the last ounces of rays from the setting sunlight caught in his snowy white hair, framing his fair face. His right arm outstretched for a handshake and a prominent gentle smile on his thin lips, a soft rose-pink tone radiant off of them with the glossiness like morning dew on a petal. For a moment, I could feel my burning blood go cold as he opened his mouth; for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes away from those tempting lips. Fangs sparkle like little silver daggers once the sun disappears below the horizon, his eyes glowed like blood-red rubies in the night. 

“My name is Allen Walker, but you can call me Allen.” his voice gentle like a dove’s song, a total polar opposite to his current appearance. “And I am a vampire,” he added while turning away awkwardly as he placed his hand over his heart.

“A-A…” I think all the blood must have drained from my face as my head felt light and dizzy, “A vampire?” my voice came out more like a squeak than I thought possible.

"H-hey, are you feeling alright?" panic rises in Allen's voice as he takes a step closer, reflexively I take a step back. 

"D-don't come any closer!" I couldn't help but shout at him as he flinches, a wave of hurt washes over his face, and for a moment, I wanted to feel bad. "I-I don't taste good a-and I possibly have rabies since I got bit by a bat earlier today!" I frantically went on while holding my injured arm closer up to my chest.

A long awkward pause while he stared at me in bewilderment, that hurt look no longer present as he coughed into his before shaking with hidden laughter. I didn't know if I should feel offended or worried about his off-putting behavior. Did he know something that I didn't? What was so funny, anyway? Keeping up my defenses while I glared at him, still not getting the joke.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't be laughing." he finally looks up, but with tears in the corners of his eyes and shoulders still shaking. "Here I thought you figured it out that the bat was me, but I was wrong-" he hunches over again as another wave of laughter rips through him.

"W-what!" my face feels hot again as all the fear from moments ago is now replaced with newfound embarrassment. "How? What do you mean?" stomping my foot down as I lean in closer to the laughing mess before me.

"Vampires change forms to travel easier," he answered between breaths while wiping away the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry that I bit you. I thought you were someone else. Don't worry; you don't have rabies or any other diseases, I can promise you that," he added with a sigh.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better!” I shouted with another huff, “What I turn into a vampire too?”

"That won't happen; it takes a lot more than a silly little bite like that to do it." he cocks a slender white brow with a smirk. "I, since the sun is down, I better be leaving now." Allen moves to get around me, but I instead grab onto his left arm.

“I got questions for you! So you aren’t going anywhere, Mr. Walker!”


	3. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dead of night with a full moon hanging in the dark sky, creatures of the night rise and want to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut!~ Yaaaaay!~ I don't know how to label/ tag it so let me know which tags I should apply here.

“Hey, did you fall asleep?” Allen softly whispers into my ear.

I couldn't help the moan of protest by his antics of waking me up in the middle of the night the third time in a row. Ever since I discovered this 'Vamiper' of mine, I could never manage to shake him off, plus it didn't help that he knew Lavi and Bookman. Not to mention they wouldn't tell me how or when, but only that Lavi had never seen Allen's bat form before. And to put the icing on the cake, Allen was hunting down a rogue vampire. That had gone on a slaying spree and disturbed the peace of both worlds by doing so. So till the said culprit is taken care of, Allen is my responsibility. And Lavi has made it clear that I am 'babysitting' him.

"- wake up, I'm hungry…" Allen whines again as I roll-over, desperately trying to block him out as much as possible. "Hey, don't ignore me…" a louder whine followed after, his cold hand laying over my shoulder as he gently shook my sleepy body.

 _‘What am I, a vampire-sitter, or something?’_ I growl in the farthest part of my tired mind before sitting up in bed.

Another funny thing that I learned about these blood-suckers, depending on when they last feasted on fresh warm blood, gets an unusual symptom that vampires call 'Mock-Warmth.' As the name implies, their body becomes warm after they had fed on hot or warmblood.

“Humans sleep during the night, Allen…” I grumble as I can feel the bed dip from him climbing up, “Go eat some of the leftovers in the fridge or a bag of chips.”

Apparently, vampires don't need to feed so much, and they can eat human foods on occasion, even though it doesn't nourish them. Allen says it's mostly a hobby at this point but a significant 'foodie' when it comes down to it. Another soft whine brings me out of my dreamland paradise, I know tomorrow's my day off, but I still need sleep, unlike some creatures!

“That’s not going to work for me right now,” Allen went on as I peek up at him once I had rolled over onto my back, the full moon’s rays leaking in through the blinds and illuminating his handsome features. “You smell so amazing that it’s making it hard for me to think, please, I’m so hungry!” the sad pleading expression on his face cuts me like a knife, his hand clenching at his chest as if it was physically hurting him to hold himself back this much.

“I-I get it, don’t need to go on about it,” a soft blush dusts over my cheeks as I sit up reluctantly onto my elbow before offering up my other wrist. “Here, have your fill and let me sleep.” I huffed, his violet eyes linger on my outstretched arm with some drool dripping down his chin.

A shiver runs down my spine as he carefully holds my arm, turning it here and there as if trying to determine the best place in which to bite down at would be. Now that I’m looking at him properly, it’s kind of funny seeing him in those dark gray pajamas covered in little black bats that I bought for him as a home welcoming gift. My trance is broken with his face inches from mine, flinching that he got so close and so sudden. I can feel my cheeks heating more as he continues to hold my arm away from my body, new strange emotion seems to flicker in his irises that I couldn’t quite place. I’m wide-awake now as I can feel my heart thumping against my ribcage, ringing in my ears, but I couldn’t pull my eyes away from his.

"Not there, it won't do." Allen's voice sounded so strange, more profound, and rugged that it sent a strange sensation through my system like a spark of something I couldn't put a name on.

“W-what are you saying? You’ve never been this picky before.” I frown, more of confusion than of irritation.

Allen always has drunk from my wrist and never once made a complaint of any kind. He even had some blood pouches when I couldn't offer up any him from my veins now that I think about it. And yet I still couldn't figure out his sudden thirst at this ungodly hour, more importantly, a wicked craving for my blood because I smell 'amazing' all of a sudden. I can feel his breath against my neck, ghosting over my collarbone and down my chest while moving himself up as if he is scanning for something. Allen's nose tickled as I can hear him smelling me like a dog of some kind. He even swallowed his saliva. Some dripped onto my exposed skin, making me flinch again at the sudden sensation. A cat-like hiss follows as his free hand reaches up to grip a portion of my nightwear near the shoulder area, ripping it as he pulled with all his might.

My eyes widen as I still couldn't believe he had torn my one of my sleeping attires, I open my mouth to protest, but Allen's elongated fangs pierce my exposed neck. I'm gasping as my back arches, pressing my chest against his, my free hand thrusting up and gripping the back of his shirt. This feeding wasn't like the others; my body felt so weightless, and my head spun while he took a hungry gulp. My eyes roll back into my skull, it always felt weird yet satisfying when he drunk my blood, but this is on a whole other level. Bliss, if I could describe this feeling, it would be liquid bliss as a flash of white crosses my vision for a second.

He pulls away with a sigh and a groan, blood trickling down his fangs and lips. It feels like electricity is coursing through my nerves by sight alone. My body is acting on its own when my hips are bumping against his. His eyes flash red similar to the last time, but I wasn't scared this time. I want to hold him, to kiss the lips that my blood-stained, to feel his skin on mine, to hear more of those sweet sounds, and to see how far this will go. The tips of Allen's fingers lightly touch the two punch wound on my neck before his eyes wander over my body, his other hand resting on my hip.

“It’s not enough,” Allen murmurs, his hands now exploring over my body before climbing back up to the front and tearing it open in one swift motion. “More, I want more of you!” he growls with his fangs bared like some wild animal.

“W-what-” my head feels like it’s filled with fog that I can barely form words, let alone sentences. “I don’t-” Allen’s lips crash into mine as he groans, rocking his hips into mine with a clash of teeth and a tangle of tongues.

More sounds of tearing fabric fill the room, gurgling growls, soft hisses followed by deep groans. My body continued to act on its own accord, pressing against Allen's, while my brain hid behind a curtain of thick clouds. I could feel Allen's claws lightly scraping down my sides as he kissed me. The unmistakable taste of copper dowsing my tastebuds before he pulled again with a thin thread of saliva connecting our lips. A deep blush flushed across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, eyes hooded, now I'm starting to understand what emotion that's reflecting in those pools of violet.

Lust.

 _‘Do my eyes look like that too?’_ a fleeting thought as I notice the torn patches of my nighttime clothing, breasts exposed as my nipples harden in the brisk air in the room.

Allen's eyes lit up for a moment as he unbuttons his pajama top, my arms reaching up to him while a soft smile plays across his lips. He leans down and captures my lips with his; it's so soft and sweet, my heart skips a beat as if I could feel everything that he's feeling for me in that exact moment. I wanted to cry. Was I wrong in what I saw in his eyes? Was it something more than lust? When did he feel like this, towards someone like me?

"I can hear it," Allen whispers against my lips, pressing his forehead against mine. "Your heartbeat, you sound so alive; it's beautiful, you're beautiful." his eyes slid closes as he leans back, a gentle smile still playing on his handsome face.

“D-Don’t say stuff like that-” I cover my face with my hands, suddenly I’m overcome with emotions.

“And why not?” he chuckles as he pries my hands away, “it’s the truth.” smiling while holding my thighs as he wedges himself between my legs.

I feel something hard pressing and rubbing against the lowest part of me; another jolt runs through me as I whimper. Allen's face doesn't waver an inch as I couldn't help but let my eyes wander on their own, roaming over his heavily scarred lean body. Drinking in the various muscles with hooded eyes till they land on a particular tent forming in his loose pajama pants, they widen as a sudden wave of nervousness washes over me. I am shivering again as I feel him grinding against my throbbing entrance, yearning for something more as my breathing came out in shallow pants. Allen pulls his pants and boxers down while his breath came out ragged and uneven, a look of determination that I have never seen before.

“A-Allen,” squeaking from witnessing his still harden cock spring free from its confinements, a dull ache ripple from within my core as it feels like a knot was starting to tighten deep within my belly.

 _‘C-can I handle something like that?’_ my mind wanders as I saw him move down between my legs, removing any lingering patches of torn fabric.

My eyes widen when I notice what he was going to do. I'm blushing a wild shade of red as I feel his left-handed fingers carefully prodding my cavern. His lips wrapped around the pearl as I moan when feel his fangs brushing lightly against the bundle of nerves while his digits sunk deeper into my pussy, pulling away with a soft pop while working his fingers faster and harder before slowing down again. I couldn't believe I could feel this good, then the pads of his fingers brushed against something unique hidden deep inside me that made everything even better. Crying in pleasure as my thighs shake, Allen stills his hand as I can feel my walls clenching around his fingers.

“Not yet,” he murmurs, brushing his nose against my inner thigh before sinking those fangs in, drinking as rivulets of blood trickle down.

He Removes his fangs and fingers before licking the wound, more than likely savoring the last drop before placing a kiss on the other. Crawling over my body like some predator as I couldn't tear my eyes away from his till his lips found mine, moaning into the kiss as I can feel the head of his cock pressing against my hungry stretched entrance. Allen's brow bundles up, sliding himself further inside while nibbling on my bottom lip as a groan of pleasure reverberates from somewhere deep within his chest. My clear juices were leaking over his cock as he pushes to the farthest part of me. I couldn't believe that I hadn't been torn in half by now, the tip kissing up against my cervix.

Allen's thrust started shallow and slow, but gradually gained momentum. The sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room and mixing with breathless moans and hearty groans. A thin layer of sweat cloaking our bodies, and I can feel that knot tightening even more. Before I knew it, my legs wrapped around his waist as the knot snapped, and my juices gushed around his throbbing cock. Allen's thrusts become erratic before his movement still, teeth clenched as I can feel the burning liquid filling me to the brim.

My body feels like pudding while Allen rolls over on the opposite side, chest heaving and hair plastered to our face.

 _‘I can’t believe that just happened,’_ moving only my eyes to glance sideways while my breathing starts to regulate.

Allen looked like he was glowing with the moonlight glimmering over his sweaty body. Or was it the afterglow from having sex? He must have noticed me looking at him because his eyes meet mine, and then he smiles. A broad cheery grin, protruding fangs an everything, and that's when I knew I am bitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories. I write all kinds of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stories? If you want to support me further, you can go to my Patreon @ https://www.patreon.com/littlemoemoe where you can see all my Patreon going on!~ Feel free to check it out, or you can ask me for more information.


End file.
